


5 Times OffGun Forgot To Limit Their PDA

by sweetghost



Category: Babii
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetghost/pseuds/sweetghost
Summary: Off and Gun aren’t out to their friends yet but they seem to forget that.





	5 Times OffGun Forgot To Limit Their PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another OffGun fic for you babiis. Don’t forget to leave a kudos. Thank you!

Off and Gun forgot they aren’t out to their friends yet. 

They were filming for their 47th episode of School Rangers, also known as Victor’s last episode, they were sad but if it’s what Victor needs then they’re happy for him. (1) They were in a 15 minute break, Gun sat next to Off as usual and had his arms around Off but Gun stood up and sat on Off’s lap, and decided to cuddle Off. The other actor’s and GMMtv staff were used to them so they let it go. (2) They started filming again and Victor who was sitting next to Gun can see the two still holding hands under the table, shocking to say the least because Off hated holding hands but his hand was interlocked with Gun’s comfortably. Victor didn’t mention it. (3) It was Gun against Tay now on who’s the better Ranger, Gun won and he got the ribbon as an award. He got back to his seat and faced Off, something about his look is saying, “see Papi? I won!” Gun was uncomfortable with the position of the ribbon that he asked Off to adjust it during their break. Off managed to change its position but his hands never left Gun’s hips. The said boy was still standing in front of Off just smiling, what shocked the others was Off hugged Gun, voluntarily, and nuzzled his face on Gun’s stomach. Everybody froze, when did Off become so affectionate? Still, everybody acted like they didn’t noticed it. (4) It was during their lunch break when the Off sat with Arm and Gun sat with Chimon and Nanon. 

“Aow, you’re not sitting next to Gun?” Arm teased. Off just shrugged and smiled. Arm became suspicious, there is something going on between these two. They heard Gun laughed and looked at him, but Arm’s eyes were still on Off, he had this look that he never showed before while looking at Gun. They really need to know what’s going on. Everybody has been so confused. 

(5) They finished eating and sat on their respective seats again, they still had 10 minutes left on their break so the others talked while Gun put his arms around Off’s shoulders. They looked at each other and smiled. Completely forgetting where they are, Off starting leaning in and gave Gun’s lips a peck by this time they realized where they were and looked at the others who are already watching them. 

“Is there something you guys need to tell us?” Nicky asked. 

Tay and New are quiet. They knew, of course they knew. 

“And before you lie to us, I saw you two holding hands under the table earlier.” Victor. 

“P’Off, you nuzzled your head on Gun’s stomach earlier.” Chimon. 

“Most importantly, you gave him a kiss Off, you, not Gun.” Arm. 

“So? Anything you want to say?” Sing added. 

Off looked at Gun and the latter shrugged. Off sighed and ruffled Gun’s hair. 

“Yes, we’re together. Have been for three months.” Everybody clapped in glee and congratulated them. Everybody started teasing them which ended up with Gun hiding his face in Off’s neck. Off laughed and rubbed Gun’s back. Gun might be affectionate to Off but every time the older one shows him affection he becomes shy like a girl who just talked to her crush for the first time.

“It’s okay, love. They’re just joking.” Off comforted Gun. Gun whines but nodded his head, still hiding his face. 

“Thank you, Papi.” Gun whispered. 

“Anything for you.” And Off kisses his head.


End file.
